<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vow by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133598">The Vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec/Omega Magnus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Jace Wayland, Bets &amp; Wagers, M/M, Magnus Bane &amp; Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack never saw their alpha smile, but things change when Omega Bane wants to join.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec/Omega Magnus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HM prompt: Vow, 500 words or less.</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to join your pack, Alpha Alexander.” Magnus told him, he heard the rumors of a new pack, and he hoped that outperformed their parents.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had a lot of alphas, he was immortal after all, he had a lot of experience, but he did not know anything about the alpha in front of him, as he noticed the small amount of people that they had in their pack.</p><p> </p><p>The only one that he knew was Isabelle Lightwood, she was his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at his second in command, Jace, and told him with smug look on his face, “You lost, are you willing to pay for it as you wagered?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Jace replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Alec told him and then turned to face the Omega Bane as he told him, “The ceremony to my pack and to me will be tonight, I will see you there, Omega Bane.”</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t wait.’ Magnus told himself as he noticed the alpha looking at him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle hold his hands, smiling, “It’s a good thing that I found you, Magnus, you will be a great addition to our pack, and it’s been awhile since I saw my brother smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“He never smiles?” Magnus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not since our brother Max died.” Isabelle replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I vow to keep it up,” Magnus told her with a smile, and then he added, “Is there something I missed about Jace and the alpha, wager?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Yeah, Jace love to make wagers about the alpha love life, he always won before you came along, and the wager that Jace did made Alec win for the first time.” Isabelle replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the wager?” Magnus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask your alpha after the ceremony?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would do that, thanks Isabelle.” Magnus thanked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Izzy, we are practically family.” Izzy hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go shopping, it will pass the time until the ceremony.” Izzy suggested and looked at her best friend smiling.</p><p> </p><p>As night came, Magnus stood face to face with his alpha as the rest of the pack sat outside watching the ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>“I, Omega Magnus Bane, request to join your Lightwood Pack.” Magnus said and bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I, Alpha Alec Lightwood, accept you into our pack, Omega Magnus Bane,” Alec told him with a smile and then he turned to Jace and added, “One week of you, giving <em>my</em> Omega everything he needs, in others I will do the assisting, and Jace you will do it under my eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought that I will win this one.” Jace mumbled and Izzy grinned at him and added, “Not in everything you could win, besides, Alec seems to have found happiness for once.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Izzy, I need to serve him while I’m naked.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was your wager, not mine.” Izzy laughed and left.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus followed the alpha to the bedroom, as Alec gave him a bell, “Order what you like, you have a server for a week.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>